Kuro Yoru
by Aldedron
Summary: After Allen destroyed the Earl's Egg, the Earl was brought to search for a new method to create akuma: the blood of a Chiropteran Princess, Diva's daughter. Thus, Saya and co travel to the DGM realm where they run into trouble with the Black Order. AU


**Kuro Yoru**  
_A crossing of worlds and time..._

**1: Abstruse**

A grey expanse covered the sky in an uneven blanket, flushed with inconsistent shadows and rippled layers. The blanket of clouds was thoroughly thick and blocked most of the already fading sunlight, causing the four-o-clock world to appear seven-o-clock. People frantically passed up and down the streets and alleys, trying to get everything done before the deep blackness of night could settle over them all. The darkness was not safe.

A small group of strangers dressed all in black meandered down the dwindling crowds, drawing odd looks. One was obviously young, maybe twelve, with snowy hair that almost made him appear an old man. Another was an older man carrying the face of a timid, naïve vampire. Yet another of these odd wanderers was another teenager with blazing red hair held up by a green bandana and an eye patch over one eye. The final member of these lunatics was clearly a foreign fellow with long, raven hair and a surreal beauty encompassed in pure annoyance and anger. These strangers, as one would probably have guessed by this point, were Exorcists. If that didn't clue you in, there is something wrong with you.

The group pushed into one of the thickest areas of the crowd, unable to go around.

Suddenly, as is befitting of this fanfic, a knife whipped through the air and landed right in, you guessed it, Allen's left eye, as it is the prime target of anyone and anything. As soon as the initial shock wore off, Allen screamed like a banshee, drawing the attention of the obvious crowd surrounding him and his fellow misunderstood Exorcists. You'd really think he'd be used to it by this point, but no, no; he is a wuss.

All the uninjured immediately switched into defensive stances, their weapons at the ready. I will not bother describing these weapons because, quite frankly, I am lazy (in case you hadn't guessed yet). Their eyes flicked around warily, eying the crowd as they began to panic at the sight of Allen and the freaking dagger in his eye. Said petite boy crouched down, covering his eye as he slowly pulled the decorated blade oh so painfully out. All the while, an obvious expression covered his face, blatantly stating, '_God, where the hell is Miranda when you need her__‽__'_ … Or at least something to that extent, perhaps a bit more polite…

Within the panicking crowd, two figures stood still: a man and a girl. Go ahead, guess. Who do _you_ think they are? …And, since I can't read your mind and, well, I wrote this long before you are reading it, I don't know what you are saying / thinking. But, if you said Saya and Haji, then, yes, you are correct, my friend.

As the frantic citizens swept across the paved roadway and into any building in sight, the Exorcists and Haji had a bit of a standoff as Saya prepped her sword. Allen, still on the ground, began rising stiffly, one hand still firmly in place over his bull's-eye.

Finally, the street cleared away and Lavi actually got a clear look at Saya and, of course, gave his trademark "Strike!" with hearts for eyes and Yoshi bunnies flying. After a fleeting moment of "What the hell?" the attack commenced as the misunderstood Exorcists and school-girl-turned-kick-ass-samurai-girl faced off.

As we can all assume, one badass battle ensued, making the fan girls ooh and ah as they prayed for yaoi-ness or no yaoi-ness. Hey, perhaps some of you are even wishing for yuri-ness between Saya and Lenalee. We will all have to see whether any of those things occurs or if this will simply be a straight, hetaro fic… Hey. Even I don't know either here. You'll have to ask my partner in crime.

Either way, the aftermath of the battle was definitely not what you were expecting **(or was it?).** Just as someone was about to win, Saya suddenly collapsed, falling to the ground as Haji leapt forward from whatever the hell he was doing to catch her **(hey, I'm not omniscient, here…or **_**am**_** I?)**.

* * *

**A/N**  
Hey, y'all, Aldedron here, and I've been given the honor of presenting you all with a fic I've been talking about on my profile since, oh, September '09: a crossover fic between _Blood_+ and _D. Gray-Man_ co-written by myself and authorwithissues (my sister). It was originally named "Kuro Naito", but I decided that was too close a name to one of my other stories—"The Black Knight"—for comfort and changed the "naito" to "yoru", which is the Japanese word for "night"  
Explanation aside, allow me to point out that this whole first chapter was written by authorwithissues and that you may thank her for the comedy. I'll prob'ly be typing up the next chapter, so expect overflowing angst and a near total lack of humor

Abstruse—difficult to understand

Thoughts? Comments? Confusion? Ah, c'mon! Review for us, pretty please~?


End file.
